ludoboardgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ludo Wiki
Welcome Welcome to the Ludo Wiki! A wiki dedicated to the 1896 board game, Ludo and the mobile games, Ludo (board game) is a strategy board game for two to four players, in which the players race their four tokens from start to finish according to the rolls of a single die. Ludo (mobile game) is a modern depiction of the popular classic board game for two to four players, where the players race their four tokens from start to finish according to dice rolls. We are currently over articles and files, and you can help. We are hopefully just on the verge of becoming a comprehensive Ludo encyclopedia and need everyone's help. Here, feel free to edit or create a new page. Anything relating to Ludo is allowed, We have a Damas & Luisa page, a Draughts page, a Snakes and Ladders page and a Pachisi page. Here's how you can help! Just type the title of the page you want to write in the box below, and start editing. Rules and Guidelines In most wikis in the Fandom community, those have rules and guidelines for help with users, please read our rules and guidelines for learn how to edit and create pages, if you don't read the rules, the users can suffer consequences of blocking and ban, permanently or during days, years or months. *Rules and Guidelines Affiliate Wikis *Checkers & Draughts *Monopoly *Bancopoly Mobile Game Variants *Ludo King *Ludo Fly *Ludo: The Dice Game *Ludo Star *Ludo Classic *Ludo Bing Board Game Variants *Damas & Luisa *Pachisi *Parques *Parchis *Ashte Kashte Other Games *Parchis Star *Draughts *Snakes and Ladders Poll What game do you prefer? Ludo Draughts Snakes and Ladders Pachisi I prefer all those I hate all those Chat Join us the chat, look for Emoticons. Featured Article Featured articles are articles that are considered the best ones that the wiki has to offer, articles can be featured after being voted on polls, as determined by the contributors. Coming Soon! The Board Game Ludo is a strategy board game for two to four players, in which the players race their four tokens from start to finish according to the rolls of a single die. Like other cross and circle games, Ludo is derived from the Indian game Pachisi. Read more... >>> The Mobile Game Ludo is a modern depiction of the popular classic board game for two to four players, where the players race their four tokens from start to finish according to dice rolls. Read more... >>> Pachisi Pachisi is a cross and circle board game that originated in ancient India which has been described as the "national game of India". Read more... >>> Latest Blogs Sister Wikis *Ludo Ideas Wiki *Ludo Fanon Wiki Discord Other Cross and Circle Games Several board games from the Far East, Europe and the Americas are played on boards featuring a circle and two perpendicular diameters, along which some markers are moved. The most familiar games in this group are Ludo and Parcheesi, where the circle has been collapsed onto the cross. The next cross and circle games are listed below in alphabetical order: *Aeroplane Chess *Aggravation *Ashte Kashte *Chaupar *Chopat *Coppit *Cranium *Dayakattai *Edris A Jin *Headache *Jeu Des Petits Chevaux *Kimble *Mensch Ärgere Dich Nicht *Pachisi *Parcheesi *Parchis *Parques *Partners *Patolli *Sorry! *Tock *Trivial Pursuit *Trouble *Uckers *Wahoo *Yut *Zohn Ahl Category:Ludo Wiki